<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother’s best friend by VMIN_Mochiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491456">Brother’s best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMIN_Mochiii/pseuds/VMIN_Mochiii'>VMIN_Mochiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother’s best friend, Choking, F/M, Jimin/YN, Kink, Oral, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Sex, Smut, blowjob, im bad at tagging, jungkook brother, just read lol, park jimin x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMIN_Mochiii/pseuds/VMIN_Mochiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get heated with your brother his best friend, park Jimin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimin x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother’s best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here you are. Sitting on the couch watching Your brother and his best friend swiping through their phones 'rating girls'. </p><p> </p><p>"Yah kookie! You guys are disgusting" you said. Only for him to roll his eyes at your comment. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Why's that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Rating girls depending on how pretty their face is, is just disgusting. imagine me rating you guys." After you said that Jimin and jungkook looked at each other before they started laughing like crazy lunatic's. </p><p> </p><p>Jimin smirked at you and asked "exactly how innocent are you y/n?" You raised your eyebrows and gave him a confusing look. "What do you mean?"<br/>
Jungkook finally stopped laughing. "Sis, we're rating their ass and ti-" </p><p> </p><p>"YAH!!!" You screamed and covered your ears. </p><p> </p><p>You're not actually THAT innocent but hearing your brother say that makes you cringe. Jungkook started laughing once again while Jimin smirked at me. What's up with him? "That's even worse" they both ignored you after that and went back to swiping on their phones. You sighed and walked out of the living room but not before hearing Jimin say "that's straight up a ten." </p><p> </p><p>"Dude!" </p><p> </p><p>"What? She has a nice ass." </p><p> </p><p>Can someone please remind you why you have a crush on him? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ </p><p> </p><p>After about 20 minutes of sitting alone in the kitchen you heard someone walk in. </p><p> </p><p>"You know... I've always wanted to do this thing" </p><p> </p><p>You turned around to see Jimin leaning against the door frame, looking straight into you eyes."What thing? Acting like an adult? Cuz that'll make you 10 times more attractive" you said and turned your back towards him. </p><p> </p><p>"So you think I'm attractive hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"W-What no! I didn't s-" you got cut off by his lips pressed against your exposed neck. "You know what I've been fantasizing about lately " </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, n-No" goddamnit y/n get your shit together. "What it would be like fucking my best friend's sister" he whispered seductively in my ear.<br/>
"I-" you got cut off once again by Jimin turning your chair around and smashing his lips against yours. </p><p> </p><p>God? Is this a dream? </p><p> </p><p>You couldn't move Bcs of how shocked you were. Until you finally realized what was happening. You pushed him alway and jumped up from your chair "are you crazy Jimin?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I've always been crazy about you but since you're my best friend's sister I tried to keep my hands to myself. But lately I've been jerking off while thinking about how deliciously your lips would feel around me and I just can't help myself anymore y/n. I need you." </p><p>You stood there, hands on his shoulders to keep distance between the both of you. Eyes wide out of shock because of what he just told you. Not able to move and too scared to say anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n.. please let me have you." </p><p> </p><p>"J-Jimin we cant.. jungkook is-" "in the shower and after that he was going to FaceTime his girlfriend.. we're alone" </p><p> </p><p>“We really can't Jimin"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want me y/n?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-" </p><p> "I've caught you looking at me a lot, staring at my lips while I'm talking to your brother, pressing your thighs against each other every time I wink at you.. I know you want me babygirl" You started breathing louder as he took your wrists and walked you backwards until your back hit a wall. </p><p> </p><p>Damn you stupid wall. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed your hands above your head and lowered his head so he could whisper in your ear. “Just say yes and I'm all yours" He started licking, biting and kissing your neck. His hands roaming around your body."Babygirl..say it"</p><p> Your head started spinning. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the thoughts of him fucking you. While still Questioning if this was a good idea. But at the end of the day, your brother was dating your friend so why the fuck not. </p><p> </p><p>"I need you Jimin." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't waste a second to pick you up and carried you to the kitchen table, softly putting you down. Your body now taking full control as you let your hands run up his arms into his silver hair. Jimin's hands sliding under your T-shirt to unhook your bra. He let go off you and took a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Strip" he said while pulling off his own t shirt. You stared at him in awe, his perfectly toned abs right in front of you, making you drool at the sight. He narrowed his eyes at you in a dominant way making you gulp. "Did I stutter sweetheart?" </p><p> "Huh?" </p><p> “I said. Strip." Your eyes widened at his demanding tone, jumping off from the table to undress yourself to the point where you only had your panties covering you.  </p><p>"So perfect... on your knees" You got down on your knees waiting for what's coming next. Not that it was hard to guess by seeing him stand in front of you unbuckling his pants and pulling them down to his ankles. "You know what to do babygirl" he said while smirking down at you. </p><p> Your hand started shaking due how nervous you were. But no matter what, You were gonna suck his dick like you never sucked a dick before. </p><p>You pulled his boxers down and gulped at the sight of his dick. </p><p> </p><p>How the fuck is that ever gonna fit? </p><p> Don't be a pussy now y/n.. You took his dick in you hands and started teasing him with little kitten licks on his tip. Making him groan. "Don't tease" He grabbed your hair and pushed his dick all the way down your throat without any warning. He threw his head back at the feeling of finally having your mouth around him. You of course trying to gasp for air as he fucked your mouth. Feeling tears form in your eyes. </p><p> Jimin silently moaned and cursed before letting go of your hair and pulling you back up to lay down on the table. "My turn" he said and ripped your panties down your legs before putting them over his shoulders, he looked up at you with his sexy smirk once again "you ready baby?" </p><p> “Ye- oh my fuck!" He didn't give you time to respond properly as his tongue was already doing his work. His tongue teasing your clit while pushing 2 fingers slowly inside of you. You started moaning louder not giving a shit if jungkook might hear you. He started humming against your clit and moving his fingers inside of you making your legs shake. You tried to close your legs only to fail because of jimin's hand that pushed them back open. </p><p> You felt something building up inside of you, knowing you're going to cum any second now. "J-Jimin... I'm-" He started moving his fingers faster "cum for me babygirl" he hummed against you. Vibrations being send through you body, pushing you over the edge. Not even 10 seconds later you saw white before your eyes and came on his tongue and fingers. </p><p> "Jimin!!!" You yelled. He took his fingers out off you and licked them clean while looking into your eyes. Fuck. What a sight. "You might want to be quieter for what's coming next, we don't want our precious kookie to walk in right?" You rolled your eyes and said "I don't care" </p><p>“Oh really?" He stood up and hovered over your small body giving you a soft kiss on your lips. "Then neither do I." Without any warning he pushed his dick all the way inside of you making you gasp for air once again. He didn't move for a while, letting you adjust to his size while placing sweet kisses all over your neck and shoulders. You moved your arms around him, running your hand over his back down to his ass. </p><p> Damn.. ji-booty thicc as fuck. “Are you really touching my ass right now?" He asked while chuckling. "Guys are not the only ones who like touching someone's ass." You laughed. But you didn't laugh that long when he started pounding inside of you without any warning. What's with him doing everything without warning me? LET A GIRL BREATHE PLEASE! </p><p> </p><p>By now you were one sweaty, moaning mess. </p><p> He pushed himself up and softly wrapped his hand around your throat while his other arm pulled your leg from around his waist and placed it over his shoulder. His head thrown backwards, his lips wide open with moans and curse words leaving them. Small Sweat drops glistering on his forehead. </p><p> The sight of him alone could make any girl cum. </p><p> He kept thrusting faster and deeper inside of you. Making you scream out his name. "Found it" he groaned and kept hitting that same spot over and over again. Driving you crazy. You arched you back while pulling your hair, screaming out his name, Making Jimin go wild. Seeing you all fucked and messy underneath him. </p><p> “Fucking hell you're tight" he huffed. You teased him by clenching around him making him hiss. He tightened his hand that was still around your throat and looked at you with a daring look in his eyes. “Don't" </p><p> </p><p>"S-sorr- fuck Jimin I'm gonna -"</p><p>"me too babygirl, me too." After a few more thrusts You released your second orgasm making you see stars.. literally. Jimin pulled out and took a step back, signaling you to get off and sit on your knees in front of him. So.. you did. </p><p>You sat in front of him on your knees, your hands placed on his thighs to keep yourself up as he pushed his dick inside of your mouth. He grabbed your hair and started fucking your throat at a fast pace, until he finally came inside of your mouth moaning your name while he did.<br/>
You swallowed every last drop while looking into his eyes. </p><p> "Fuck you're perfect" he bend down and kissed your lips in a way that made your heart melt. "Let's get dressed now before jungkook comes downstairs" You both got dressed right in time, just as you sat back down on the chair jungkook walked inside of the kitchen. </p><p> He looked at you and Jimin with a suspicious look. "What were you guys doing? I heard screams" Jimin cleared his throat and said "I was teasing her about earlier" making your brother laugh “shes really is too innocent" Jimin smirked at you "yeah, she is" </p><p> You gave him an innocent smile and turned around to leave the room. "Goodnight guys" </p><p> "Goodnight sis" </p><p> "Night babygirl" </p><p> I smiled to myself when I heard a slap "YAH! Wtf did you just call my sister?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written a long time ago on Wattpad ...  tips are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>